


Jump's Surprise

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jump (minus InooBu) is talking about InooBu, until Ryutaro has an idea to make a surprise for InooBu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump's Surprise

  
**Title :** Jump's Surprise  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Side-pairing :** TaDaiki, YamaJima, ChiiTaro, and HikaTo  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff, friendship (though it looks like family)  
 **A/N :** This is a very long one compare to my other fics...  
 **Summary :** Jump (minus InooBu) is talking about InooBu, until Ryutaro has an idea to make a surprise for InooBu.

~~~  
YabuNoo is a place to consult when other members have problem with their boyfriend. YabuNoo themself, rarely fight, even if they fight, they would solve it in a silly way such as saducing competition, jealous competition, and such, or sometimes they would just forgive each other.

  


Right now, Jump minus Yabu and Inoo is on the living room of the Jump house. Ryutaro was there too, he was just visiting his boyfriend, but then they all got into a cnversation about their 'parents'.

  


  


"You know, Kota and Kei has been a couple for such long time, nee?" Yuri said as he leans his head to Ryutaro. The others agree. Well, it is true, Yabu and Inoo have been in relationship for a long time.

  


  


"Yeah! They always help us when we have problems on our boyfriend too nee" Yamada said, he sits beside Yuto and he eats his strawberries.

  


  


"and ever since they in relationship, they kinda like our parents." Keito said, indeed that's true, ever since they got into relationship, the others member depend on them even more.

  


  


"Yeah! Like Kei become our mama who would cook us and takes our laundry for the laundry guy every morning nee." Yuto adds. The others nods showing their agreement.

  


  


"And Kota like our papa, who would treat us on restaurant when Kei is too tired to cook. And gives us advices." Daiki adds too. Then Ryutaro tilts his head for a while, he thinks of something.

  


  


"Hey, since they have done a lot for us, why don't we do something in return for them?" Ryutaro said. It looks like the others likes that idea. Well, come to think of it, giving Yabu and Inoo a reward for their kindness isn't bad, right?

  


  


"That's a great idea, Ryu! Anyone has an idea about what should we do for Kota and Kei?" Takaki said. Hikaru smiled, it seems like he has an idea. Hikaru always have idea, he is creative afteral.

  


  


"How about if we..." Hikaru said and he whispers his idea. The others listen carefully and nods while smiling, looks like the idea is a great one.

  


  


"Yeah let's do that!" Daiki excitedly said.

  


  


"Yeah yeah, it will be cute, and they'll be happy for sure~" Yuri said cutely.

  


  


"Alright then, let's split the work, YamaJima handle the food, HikaTo handle Yabu, ChiiTaro handle the decoration, and we will handle Kei, how about that?" Takaki suggested the work. Everyone has no complains and accepting their work.

  


Then they cheer a loud cheer for their plan.

  


  


\--

  


  


When the others cheers a loud cheer, Inoo stop his hands on playing the piano. While Yabu, he just finish his report for his assignment.

  


  


"What's with that cheer?" Yabu tilts his head. Inoo raises his shoulders indicating he doesn't know too.

  


  


"I don't know, they probably just playing game or such." Inoo said as he gathering the music sheets. Yabu hugs Inoo and rest his chin on Inoo's shoulder before he kisses Inoo's cheek.

  


  


"Should we check on our 'kids', honey?" Yabu jokingly said. Inoo giggles and pats Yabu's cheek.

  


  


"Yeah, I guess we should. And we should eat dinner with them." Inoo said. Well, they haven't eaten their dinner. Yabu nods and holds Inoo's hand before he goes downstrairs.

  


When Inoo and Yabu are downstairs and sees the others. The others giggling, remembering their plan for Yabu and Inoo.

  


  


"What's with you guys? And what was the cheering voice?" Yabu asks as he sits on the couch, beside Ryutaro. And since They only have couch for 4 and single-couch for 5, Inoo doesn't have a seat.

  


  


"Nothing. We're just got too excited on our conversation." Yamada said. Inoo sits on Yabu's lap.

  


  


"Really? What's the conversation anyway?" Inoo asks out of curiousity. The others looks at each others, looking for an excuse. Luckly, Takaki come up with something.

  


  


"Nothing much, just about new music store near Jimusho." Takaki said. To Inoo that's unsuspisious, but to Yabu, it is. But he doesn't mention it.

  


  


"Is that so?" Yabu asks, he doesn't really believe in Takaki. Takaki nods, and the others also nods, helping Takaki.

  


  


"Yeah. Really. Hmmm, ah I'm hungry..." Takaki said, trying to off topic.

  


  


"Jaa, let's just eat dinner nee. Come on~" Inoo said with a smile in his lips. Then everyone goes to the dining room.

  


  


\--

  


  


After dinner, Yabu and Inoo goes back to their room. Inoo takes his phone and surfing the net while Yabu he sits on his studying table and opems his text book. He isn't studying but seaching for something.

  


  


"You have a test soon, Kou?" Inoo asks as he ses Yabu is opening his text book.

  


  


"Nah. I'm just searching for something, just to make sure." Yabu answer.

  


  


"Make sure of what?"

  


  


"I think Yuya lied to us, as well as everyone."

  


  


"Eh? Why would they? And how do you know?"

  


  


"I'm in human-science majority, Kei. I studied behavior and human expression too." Yabu said. Then he brings his text book to the bed, and he sits beside Kei, he points a line on his text book.

  


"People who lied tend to off topic, their guesture isn't the same as the words they are saying, their breath faster and their tone is lower than usual." Yabu reads the book. Inoo nods. Indeed, Takaki is a bit tense and not showing normal behaviour.

  


  


"Kou-chan, yeah, Yuya might lied. But... Then what? That doesn't mean Yuya intend to do something bad to us." Inoo said, he tries to think positively.

  


  


"Ah, that's right nee. Hey, by the way, tomorrow Hikaru and Keito ask me to go out with them, shopping for christmas present. Thoigh I think it's a bit too early, but I agree to go with them. Is it okay, darling?"

  


  


"It's okay. Tomorrow I had plan to go with Takaki and Daiki to look for a piano for Daiki's mother. Tomorrow, let's text each other nee, since we won't see each other tomorrow." Inoo says as he closes Yabu's book, he stands up and put the book on its shelf.

  


  


\--

  


  


The next day, Yabu goes to the mall woth Keito and Hikaru while Inoo goes to the music shop with Takaki and Daiki. All day long, Yabu and Inoo haven't got time to meet each other. That's why they're chatting.

  


  


Yabu : Have you had lunch?

  


Inoo : I have~ Dai-chan treat me sushi. Have you?

  


Yabu : I have too. Keito treats me too. How rare, they're being so nice to us.

  


Inoo : That's good, right? They're nice to us~

  


Yabu : Well, yeah, but it's a bit rare. By the way, idk why but, Hikaru has been blabering about what flower I like.

  


Inoo : Same here. Yuya keeps asking me about flower I like. Then he also bugging me to buy a suit.

  


Yabu : eh? Suit? Why?

  


Inoo : idk, I have one at home, but Yuya keeps saying that the white one suits me better.

  


Yabu : Well, you're good in anything, Kei.

  


Inoo : *cough* sweet talker! Ahahaha~

  


Yabu : You like me anyway, right? Oh yeah, Keito also said thet we're having formal dinner tonight.

  


Inoo : I've heard that from Daiki. We have to wear suit, right? And that is why Yuya said I have to wear the white one.

  


Yabu : Just go with it and make him happy, Kei. I'm fine with anything you wear~

  


Inoo : Alright then.

  


  


So? Have you figured out what Jump are planning to do for Yabu and Inoo? Close to a party, but not really a party. Yup! A wedding ceremony! They want to make it on the Jump house's back yard.

  


  


\--

  


  


When it's 5, Hikaru and Keito got Yabu dressed in his suit, and has taken care of everything. While Takaki and Daiki already had Kei dressed in nice white suit. Others member have ready on the back yard. The back yard has been decorated nicely too, thanks to Chii and Ryu. Food and wedding cake is prepared too, thanks to YamaJima pair.

  


Curently, Yabu is with Hikaru and Keito, in front of the jump house, just got back from their shopping. Yabu doesn't know about the wedding, all he knows that they'll have a formal dinner.

  


  


"Wait, Yabu, we have a little surprise for you. Can you put this on?" Hikaru said while holding a blindfold, the one they had on abake. Yabu raises his eyebrow.

  


  


"Eh? What for? It's not my birthday yet." Yabu said.

  


  


"Just please, put that on, please!" Keito even claps his hands, and forming a pleading eyes. Yabu sighs, and finally puts the blindfold on.

  


  


"Thank you! Now come with us!" Keito said as he leads Yabu's hand to follow him to the back yard.

  


  


\--

  


  


Mean while, Inoo just arrived. He sees Yabu entering the house with blindfold.

  


  


"Eh? Why Kou wears a blindfold?" Inoo titls his head while parking the car. Then Takaki holds a blindfold.

  


  


"Kei, we have a surprise for you. Can you put this on?" Takaki said. Inoo was about to decline but Daiki is giving him a puppy eyes.

  


  


"Pleaseee! Put it on..." Daiki plead.

  


  


"Alright alright." Inoo giggles and puts the blind fold on. After that, Takaki leads Inoo out from the car and leads Inoo to the back yard.

  


  


\--

  


  


Now, both Yabu and Inoo standing side by side, but they don't know that since they wear a blindfold. They are standing right in the red carpet, across them there's a wedding bell, and near the wedding bell, there's a 4 layers cake, with a pair of pigeon as a decoration on the top of it.

  


  


"Alright now, you can open your blind fold." Ryutaro said. The others members have stand in line there, wearing suits too. Oh gosh, they are all so handsome.

  


When Inoo and Yabu finally see what's their surprise is, their eyes got widen.

  


  


"Eeh?!" They said in union, there's too shock to see the amazing transformation of their back yard into a wedding place. The white and red roses docarating the side of red carpet, and the candles makes it even more beautiful.

  


  


"And this is?" Yabu asks, he is pleased with this actually, he just doesn't get it yet, why Jump do this for him and Inoo.

  


  


"Your wedding party!" Yuto said happily.

  


  


"I know... But what for? What's with all of the suden?" Yabu asks. The other members giggling while Inoo still keep in silent, it seems like he is too amazed.

  


  


"Since you're always kind to us, so we thought of making something for you guys~" Yamada explains. Yabu smiled to them dearly, Inoo did the same.

  


  


"Thank you, guys!" Inoo and Yabu said in union while bowing to the other members. They smiled a lot and feeling so greatful for having such good 'kids'.

  


  


"Now let's begin the prossesion!" Said Chii excitedly. Everyone agree so they started the prossesion. Yabu walks side by side with Kei to the wedding bell, he step up first, then he takes Kei's hand to help him step up on the stage. Then, they both ring the bell, like in the wedding would be, some rose petals falls over them. They both smiled so happily.

  


  


\--

  


  


After cake slicing, cake feeding and such, it's time for wedding ring exchange and kissing time. First would be ring exchange. Out of nowhere Ryutaro gives Yabu a box of ring, cosist two rings.

  


  


"Put it on your 'spouse' Yabu-papa!" Ryu said. Yabu giggles. He takes a ring and dearly takes Kei'a hand. The other watch them in smile in their face.

  


Yabu puts the ring to Kei, and so did Kei to Yabu.

  


  


"Now kiss!" Takaki yells out. It seems like he is excited on this part.

  


  


"Eh? Here?" Inoo blushes. Well, YabuNoo kisses a lot of time, but never in once they are kissing when they are the center of the attention.

  


  


"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The other members starts clapping and cheering them to kiss each other. Inoo looks at Yabu shily while Yabu just giggling, seeing his cte blushing boyfriend.

  


  


"I love you Kei. So much." Yabu said before he plant a quick kiss on Inoo's lips.

  


  


"I love you too. So much!" Inoo smiled.

  


  


"You call that a kiss?!" Daiki yells out which nakes everyone laughs.

  


  


"No, it was a kiss preview. This is the real kiss." Yabu said before he hold Inoo's head and pulls him for a deep passionate kiss. The members smilling seeing their 'parents', so cute indeed.

  


  


\--

  


  


After having their 'wedding', the Jump members let them go to their room. They won't let YabuNoo help to clean the backyard. When Yabu sees his and Inoo's shared room, he is astonished by it.

  


  


"Whoa! They really make it as if this is real wedding." Yabu said. The room was decorated with flowers. The bed has a flower bouquet in the middle of it.

  


  


"They really love us, huh?" Inoo giggles. He approach the bed and find a note on the flower bouquet.

  


  


"What's the note say, honey?" Yabu said as he takes off his neck tie.

  


  


"It says : Though it wasn't a real wedding, for us you're really married. Thank yoi for being great great 'parents' for us! With love, your 'kids'. N/B : You should DO, what couple did on their first night~" Inoo reads the note. He giggles hardly after reading those. Yabu also giggling.

  


  


"They're silly. But that what's makes them great friends for us." Yabu said, he hugs Inoo as he helps Inoo to open his suits since it is so hot in suit.

  


  


"Yeah, they are indeed a great friends. By the way, they said we should do it, you wanna do it? I'm a bit tired actually." Inoo said honestly. Yabu kisses his cheeks.

  


  


"No honey. It's okay, I'm tired too, let's just do it some other time." Yabu said as he dearly caresses Inoo's hair. They both lie down on bed, still have thier shirt on, they haven't change to pajamas.

  


  


"I really have a great day because of them. I feel like I experience a real wedding." Inoo says.

  


  


"Me too. And I wish someday, it will be real." Yabu said honestly. He takes Inoo's hand and entwined it with his hands.

  


  


"Me too, I wish it will be real."

  


  


"You know, I actually have a plan to take you to Netherlands someday." Yabu said, giving out his plan for the future.

  


  


"Eh? Netherlands? Why?"

  


  


"Because same-gender marriage ther is legal. I wanna marry you, and then lived happily as your spouse. I want to be you last~" Yabu said it sweetly. Inoo smiled and kisses his lips, before he said :

  


  


"Let's do it soon!"

  


  
~END~

~~~~

So how was it?  
it sure long huh~  
Gomen if it is too long~  
I made this during my PE class few weeks ago,  
because my friends was talking about surprise party ahahaha~

please do leave me a comment,  
any kind of comment will be gladly recieve~  
and of course,

Thank you so mucb for reading!

  



End file.
